The present invention relates generally to a spherical puzzle for entertainment and educational purposes.
Spherical puzzles are generally well known in the art, although their modes of operation and complexity differ greatly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,340 discloses a spherical puzzle having three circumferential bands of movable surface members disposed in a series of tracks, while the puzzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,323 has sliding members disposed in a series of latitudinal bands. Still other devices utilize shiftable surface members that slide in one or more tracks surrounding a central sphere.
The prior art devices each have their own limitations. On most of the prior art devices, the moveable puzzle pieces or surface members merely slide in tracks about the central sphere, with much of the surface of the device remaining fixed. On such devices, the complexity of the device is necessarily limited. However, the present invention allows the position of any surface member to be exchanged with the position of any like member. Further, the present device may be divided into three sets of opposing domes separated by an equatorial band, wherein each set of domes is independently rotatable about the three mutually orthogonal axes. Each equatorial band that lies between opposing domes of a given set may rotate with the rotating dome or may remain stationary with the opposing dome while the rotating dome is being moved.